Two Different Worlds
by TrailBlazerFan4Life
Summary: Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. A girl named Sierra. What do they have in common? The dream to become superstars. And maybe, there may be a little romance along the way. Rated T, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, I'm starting a new fic! Haha, I've written three stories...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"SiSi, when're you coming back?" My little seven year old sister, Alexis was sitting on my bed, swinging her legs as I packed my things in my bag.

"Yeah, SiSi," joked my only other sibling, twelve year old Daniel. He was helping me pack. I rolled my eyes. When Alexis was little, she couldn't say my real name, Sierra, so she called me SiSi. Obviously, the nickname stuck, although Daniel always made fun of my nickname.

"Well, it matters. If I become a popstar, then I'll come here in a limo, on your birthday maybe. If I don't get signed, then I'll walk the way here," I joked, pushing my black bangs out of my eyes.

"Sierra!" I looked up to see Alexis' eyes widen. "But we live in Florida! No way can you walk here from California!"

"Oh, did I say walk? I meant swim," I replied, teasing her even more.

"Really? I know you're in a swim team, but isn't that far?" I've been on the swim team for eight years.

"Lexi, when you're sixteen years old like Sierra, you think you can do anything." Daniel laughed at how Alexis believed everything I said.

"Alexis, I'm just joking, don't worry," I added, assuring her that if my family went on a cruise ship, they wouldn't see me swimming in the ocean.

"Sierra, where do you plan on staying?" Daniel asked, curious. "Are you staying with Uncle Nick? He lives in Sacramento, after all."

"No, I'm staying by myself, in a place called the Palm Woods, I think. It has a famous pool."

"Lexi, wanna help me pack?"

"Sure, as long as you don't swim back to our house to visit us."

* * *

><p>I had gotten off the plane in LAX and rode in a taxi. I was currently on my way to the Palm Woods, the home of the future famous.<p>

I heard my phone ring and saw that it was my mom, so I picked it up, guessing that she wanted to check on how I was doing. I was right.

"Mom, I'm fine," I said, sighing. It was the fifth time my mom had called since the plane landed.

"Really?"

"Yes, mom. Really. I promise I won't go and get arrested or anything. _Please_ stop calling me, please? I love you and everything…" On the other end of the line, I could hear my mom sighing, contemplating on if she should say yes or no.

"Fine. But, remember not to spend all your money at the same time, okay?"

"Okay, mom. I'll remember."

"Bye, sweetie!" When she hung up, I laughed. I just had to admire how my mom worried so much.

Once I stepped into the Palm Woods, I looked around, and immediately set my eyes on the pool. So _that's _the famous Palm Woods pool.

As questions were running through my head about my new home, I bumped into someone. "Sorry," I muttered. I bent down to pick up the things the person dropped, and realized that the person had luggage, too.

"Are you new here?" I asked shyly. I handed the boy his bags, and he nodded.

"Yeah, we came here to become a band."

"Um, who's 'we', exactly?" The boy pointed to the vending machine, where a boy with a helmet was busy putting quarters in the slot. Next, he pointed to a boy with brunette hair talking to some girls. He then pointed to another boy sitting by himself, reading books.

"So, what room are you guys staying in?" I stared at the boy with the helmet while I was asking the question and quietly laughed. He looked excited when he got the Fruit Smackers.

"We're in 2J. Have you gotten your room number yet?"

"No, I was just about to do that. So, see you soon, then?" The boy nodded, waved, and then walked over to the boy reading the books.

I headed to the lobby desk, and the man standing there rolled his eyes and crossly asked "What?" I patiently asked for my room keys, so he handed them to me. "2E," he said, "Down the hall from the hockey heads. Have a Palm Woods day!" I grabbed my keys and headed for the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home," I said as I opened the door. My room wasn't that big, but it wasn't that small, either. The room didn't seem that decorated, but if I added a few things, it would look fine. I wondered if that boy's apartment looked like mine. Wait…<p>

Dang it. I never even got that boy's name! Jeez, how did I forget to even ask him?

Once I was done unpacking, I decided to go down and visit the famous pool. I put on a black and blue bikini and grabbed my sunglasses. I might as well go there, since I don't have anything to do, right?

Maybe I'd even meet those boys again…

* * *

><p><strong>So...what did you guys think? Was it good?<strong>

**Well, do you see the review button down there? It's feeling lonely...go click on it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I should really be updating Eleven Again, but I'm on a roll (kinda). [:**

**A/N It's like the first or second day since the boys moved to the PalmWoods, so remember that this was before Big Time Crib.**

**I keep forgetting to do this, so remember this applies to all the chapters. Disclaimer: I do not, and never will, own Big Time Rush. (Sadly...)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

As I walked into the Palm Woods, I saw a girl I didn't recognize walking towards the pool. She looked at me so I waved at her, and she smiled back.

"New girl, nice," I muttered to myself. I walked into the elevator and pressed '2'. Once I got into 2J, I saw James and Carlos kneeling on our (old and broken) sofa, trying to look through the window.

"Logan," they wailed. "We can't use the binoculars." I chuckled and walked over to them. Carlos showed me how he was using the binoculars, and I laughed.

"Buddy, you're not using it correctly. Try _this _way." I gave him the binoculars and showed him the real way to use it. Honestly, I had to laugh. My friends could make the simplest things in life the most impossible things. "Are you guys trying to find something near the pool?"

"No," replied James. "Some_one_. See? Her." He pointed in the girl's direction. I recognized her, but I couldn't remember who it was.

"Oh," I said. "Hey, why do you need binoculars?"

Carlos shrugged. "It seemed cooler." Just then, Kendall walked in, coming out of our bedroom. "Uh, what are you guys doing?" Then came three replies.

"Looking at the new girl."

"Trying to learn how to use binoculars."

"Teaching Carlos how to use binoculars, although it's hopeless."

"HEY!"

"It's true."

Kendall rolled his eyes. "So, who's the new girl?" He walked over to the couch and kneeled beside me. James pointed the girl out to Kendall. "Hey, I saw her earlier today."

"Where?" James asked, ready to jump up and sprint down to the pool deck.

"In the lobby. And before you ask, no I forgot to ask what her name is, and no I do not know what room she's staying in."

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing her today, too," I added. "She was already heading to the pool."

"James, I told you we should've stayed down at the lobby!" exclaimed Carlos. "_We're_ the ones looking for her but _they_ are the ones that met her!" The two boys stomped out of 2J and headed to the elevator to go talk to the girl.

"Whoa, some people are desperate," said Kendall, rolling his eyes.

There was a long pause, so I said, "You want to go down there, too, right?"

"Yeah."

"New girl, wait for us!"

* * *

><p>I was lying down on one of the chairs, closing my eyes, when I sensed that there were at least two people standing in front of me. I took off my sunglasses to see two of that blond boy's friends.<p>

"Hi, I'm James, and this is Carlos. We're a half of the band called Big Time Rush," said the boy with brown hair. Beside him, the guy who must have been Carlos smiled and waved.

"Um, hi…" I smiled up at them.

"We just wanted to say…welcome to the Palm Woods!" It seemed like Carlos was going to say more, but the boy I talked to and the raven-haired boy I waved to earlier ran up to them.

"Hey, girl-that-I-met-before," said Kendall, smiling. He was lightly panting, as was the other boy. They must have run all the way over here.

"Hey, oh, I never got your name…" I was slightly embarrassed.

"It's Kendall. That's Logan, and…"

"James and Carlos," I finished. "Yeah, these two already told me. By the way, my name's Sierra Carson, if you were wondering. So, what's it like in the Palm Woods? Peaceful? Quiet?"

"The total opposite," replied Logan, laughing. Suddenly, his facial expression changed. "Oh no, it's Camille, guys, hide me!" Before I had the chance to realize that the girl with brown hair was Camille, her hand was already on Logan's face.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? How could you say you love me, then go out and kiss Anna? ANNA, of all people! Why Chad, why?" She stomped away after saying, "Wish me luck."

"Uh…" I looked at them with a confused expression.

"That was Camille," replied Carlos. Well, I knew that part… "She's the 'method actress queen' of the Palm Woods. Oh, and she slaps people." He said that like it didn't matter.

"She…slaps…people…"

"You'll get used to it." Logan's eyes twinkled. He was obviously amused at how terrified I looked.

"Plus, she usually just slaps Kendall and Logan. I don't know if I'm offended or relieved by that…" James added.

I laughed and then stood up. I was about Carlos' height, so I didn't feel that short. "Well, I'm gonna go now. I'm in 2E, down the hall, if you wanted to know. So, see you guys?" They nodded, and I walked away, smiling.

It had been a day since I got to California, and I already met four guys whom I was sure would become my best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm watching an NBA basketball game rite now. :) I didn't have anything else to say, so yea...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

I was playing Temple Run on my iTouch, trying to kill some time, when my phone rang.

"Hello? Is this Sierra Carson?"

When the phone call ended, I ran over to 2J and knocked on the door. When James answered it, I smiled.

"I have something important to tell you guys!" James invited me inside. I walked in and stared at their room. It had a swirly slide, a hockey dome, and a mini bar. James explained that the boys got to renovate their room as a treat from Gustavo, their producer. I stared at the huge TV, where Kendall, Carlos, and Logan were playing a shooting game. I noticed a man in camouflage gripping an M-16 on the floor, in a pool of blood.

"GUYS! I told you not to kill me while I was opening the door," whined James.

"Sorry, but I 'accidentally' threw a grenade in your direction," replied Carlos as he high-fived Logan.

"I tried to stop them," added Kendall.

I laughed and walked over to the couch that the boys weren't sitting in. After they were done with the round, the words **BLUE TEAM WINS** flashed on the screen. Logan and Carlos fist-pumped and did a victory dance. Kendall just shook his head, while James started arguing with Carlos about how he was being 'unsportsmanlike'.

"Guys," I said, partially because I wanted to break up the fight and because I wanted to tell them the news.

"Guys," I repeated a little bit louder. They still didn't hear me, so I decided to stand on the table.

"GUYS!" They finally stopped when they heard me. I jumped off of the table and announced, "Guess who Gustavo Rocque's new project is, besides Big Time Rush? Me!"

* * *

><p><em>Carlos' POV<em>

"_You're_ Gustavo's new cat?" I asked, slightly shocked.

"Uhm, Carlos, what do you mean by 'new cat'?" Sierra asked.

"He calls us dogs, and he's the trainer guy, you know, and he calls all the girls he works with cats," Kendall replied. "Anyways, why'd he even call you?" From the way he put it, she seemed slightly offended. He seemed to regret asking that immediately.

"Why do you think I came here in the first place? To go sightseeing or something?" She snickered.

"Well…" joked Logan. She lightly punched his shoulder.

"Thank you," she replied, rolling her eyes.

"What did you sing?" I asked.

"I'll give you a hint: you just used this weapon," Sierra replied, smiling.

Uhm…bazooka? No. Rifle? No, I'm pretty sure it's not that. I looked up at my friends for help. They all rolled their eyes, and mouthed the answer, but I couldn't understand them. We made? No. Prepaid? Wait…

"Oh! Grenade!" I finally exclaimed.

"Yay, you _finally_ got it," stated Logan sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Can you sing it for us, please?" I asked. The others nodded their heads. We all really wanted to see how good she was, after all, _Gustavo_ liked her! Sierra shyly nodded and started singing.

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live _

_Oh, take, take, take it all, but you never give_

_Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss_

_Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did._

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked_

'_Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya_

_You know I'd do anything for ya_

_I would go through all this pain_

_Take a bullet straight through my brain_

_Yes, I would die for you, baby_

_But you won't do the same._

"So, what did you think?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly. The boys stared at me bug-eyed. Well, _that's_ just great. Sign number one they hated it. "Was it…okay?" They still stood there with their mouths open.

Some girl about ten years old with medium-length brown hair walked over to me after she came down the swirly slide. She sighed. "My brother and his friends are weird. But when they're frozen like that, then you're _really_ good. I would want to be your agent, but those guys like you, and they wouldn't let me." She walked out of the apartment before I could ask her what her name was.

"Um, thanks, girl that I've never met," I mumbled. I turned to the boys, who were still frozen. They _like _me? Like, like like? All of them? Interesting…

I clapped my hands and they immediately unfroze. "Was I good?" They nodded their heads quickly.

"Sierra…wow…_that_'s why Gustavo likes you," said James. "I mean, why doesn't he like _me_? I'm good, too." He did the jazz hands. I still don't get why he does that, but I've learned to ignore him.

Kendall rolled his eyes. "Erm…_anyways_…" He had a huge smile on his face. "Sierra, that was awesome!"

"You're gonna be famous someday," added Carlos.

Logan nodded as he smiled. "Yeah, and if you're lucky, you'll be famous as the same time as us!"

* * *

><p>I<p>

**I'd catch a grenaaaaaadeeeee for ya...haha, I'm singing Grenade now, and everyone's staring at me like I'm crazy. :]**


	4. Chapter 4

**OHMYGOSH THE KCA'S ARE TODAY AND BTR BETTER WIN! Votevotevotevote :]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

_Yeah, and if you're lucky, you'll be famous as the same time as us!_

Logan's words still lingered in my head. I kept remembering those words, every single day. I clung onto those words on days of long, tiring rehearsals with Gustavo. Because of that, I've become quite famous.

And it's been five months since he said that.

I am known as Sierra Carson, the girl that sang Grenade with Bruno Mars and toured with Big Time Rush. The girl that is best friends with them, and according to Pop Tiger Magazine, may be in a relationship with one of the boys.

Well, um…I _may_ be with one of the boys. To be truthful, I don't even know. I have no clue if the guys still like me, but once in a while, I hang out with them separately.

Like that one time I went to the hockey game with Kendall. And the time Logan and I went to that basketball game. Carlos and I watched the Hunger Games together. There was a time that James and I went to an Adele concert. His dad was the manager at the hotel Adele stayed at and was given two tickets. Apparently, he gave the tickets to James, his favorite nephew.

And speaking of families, like I promised, I visited my brother and sister. The BTR boys came along with me, and I'm pretty sure James won't forget my sister any time in the near future.

* * *

><p><em>The boys were on tour, and I was traveling with them. We were currently heading into Miami to check in at the hotel. Their next concert was happening the next day.<em>

"_Guys!"_

"_Yeah, Sierra? What's up?" They saw the urgency in my eyes._

"_My house is a few blocks away! And remember…I promised my brother and sister…" All four nodded. After I told Kendall the directions, he walked over to Logan, who was driving. I never got why he wanted to drive while they were on tour._

_In about twenty minutes, the tour bus was parked and we were ringing the doorbell. Daniel answered the door, shocked. He was obviously not expecting me to visit._

"_Um…hi…Sierra…Big Time Rush…" He was staring at the five of us, not fully understanding what was happening._

_Hearing those words, Alexis ran over to the door. "BIG TIME RUSH!" she screamed, tackling James to the ground. He mouthed the words 'She's a fan' to the other guys and fainted. Carlos, who was by James, grabbed him to keep him from falling. _

"_I love you guys!" My little sister exclaimed after she stood up. Next, she tackle-hugged me, but since I was so used to her hugs, I was able to stay up. I smirked at James, who had become conscious again._

"_Um…" Daniel was still at the door, standing there uncomfortably. I gestured for everyone to come inside. Once I stepped inside, I breathed in the familiar aroma of chocolate chip cookies: Alexis' favorite. The boys must have smelled the cookies too because their eyes immediately lit up, which caused me to laugh. As they headed towards the kitchen, I walked over to Daniel._

"_Sup, dude? Why so down, man? Chill." My horrible impression of a teenage boy caused him to smile._

"_Nothing." He looked up at me. He had become older since the last time I met him. He now had spiky hair like Logan's and he was taller. His birthday was two months ago, so he was already thirteen._

_I tried again. "Really, DC. I know when you feel sad."_

"_Well…in school, I'm known as the brother of Sierra Carson, famous pop star."_

_I quietly laughed. "What? Do you want to be known as the brother of Sierra Carson, the nobody from Miami, Florida?" He shook his head, smiling. "Or, do you want to be known as the brother or Alexis Carson, the person that tackled James Diamond to the ground? That sounds good to me."_

"_No…" He smiled with a clever look on his face. "No, _SiSi_." He immediately started to frown. "It's not that I don't like being called the brother of a famous person. It's just…" He blushed slightly and mumbled something._

"_What, Daniel?" I couldn't understand anything he said._

"_I _may _or _may not_ miss you…" He whispered._

"_Aww!" I gushed. When I heard four other 'aww's from the doorway, I looked up to see the guys scarfing down chocolate chip cookies. I hurled some pillows at them and yelled "Guys! You just ruined the moment!"_

* * *

><p><em>The next day, the boys performed in the American Airlines Arena. They had invited Alexis and Daniel in the front row. My brother was there because I learned that he had become a fan because they were my friends. He never admitted that he liked BTR; he just said that he only listened to them because of Alexis.<em>

_Carlos hopped up on an amp. "Okay, next we're gonna sing Epic!" He looked in the direction of my siblings. Epic was Daniel's favorite song._

* * *

><p><em>This one is for the ladies<em>

_They're looking so amazing_

_Let's get crazy_

_Ain't nothing gonna save me_

_Make this an epic night_

_Make this an epic night_

_Turn down the lights_

_Turn up the music_

_You've been waking all week to let it out_

_Your peace of mind_

_Go ahead and lose it_

_We don't need no gravity_

_It's going down_

_This one is for the ladies_

_They're looking so amazing_

_Let's get crazy_

_Ain't nothing gonna save me_

_Make this an epic night…_

* * *

><p>"<em>Then we're gonna sing No Idea!" James put a hand to his ear to tell everyone to get louder. Alexis freaked out because she loved that song. It earned thunderous applause.<em>

_Logan spoke. "We're gonna end our concert with Count On You, with our guest…Sierra Carson!" I walked onstage, waving at all the Rushers. Kendall tossed me a mic and I started singing._

* * *

><p><em>Now I'm about to give you my heart<em>

_But remember this one thing_

_I've never been in love before _

_So you gotta go easy on me_

_I heard love is dangerous_

_And once you fall you never get enough_

_But the thought of you leaving_

_Ain't so easy for me  
><em>

_One don't hurt me_

_Two desert me_

_Three don't give up on me_

_What would I want to do that _

_Four don't use me_

_Take advantage of me_

_Make me sorry I ever counted on you..._

* * *

><p>And then it hit me. There was one name that was running through my head. That was the moment I knew there <em>was <em>a boy from Big Time Rush that I like.

_Logan_.

* * *

><p><strong>Er...yeah. How was that? Review!<strong>


End file.
